Truth or Dare (an Austin & Ally fanfic)
by Minnay
Summary: Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez have been friends for a long time now! What will happen when Team Austin plays a friendly game of Truth or Dare? New relationships will be made, secrets will be told, what will happen next? Read to find out! *Rated T because I'm paranoid XD*
1. Prologue

**Ally's POV:**

It was just another Saturday night at Sonic Boom. This just happened to be the place Team Austin was having their anual sleepover. I quickly padded up the stairs to the Practice Room, carrying a box full of movies.

"We've got _The Hunger Games, Mama Mia!, Titanic, Twilight... _here Trish, you look through it." I said reluctantly, handing the box to Trish.

She looked through the movies, showing a few of them to Ausin and Dez, finally pulling one out and handing it to me.

"Are you sure you want to watch a horror movie Trish?" I asked cautiously, looking down at the cover.

"Yeah, yeah... Put the dang movie in!" Trish snapped back.

I sighed in defeat. Once she has her mind set on something, she wasn't changing it! I popped the DVD into the BlueRay player and then sat down next to Austin.

"Ally, I know you don't like horror films... If you get scared, just tap on my shoulder or something okay?" Austin whispered in my ear, reassuring me I was going to be safe.

I just nodded, and turned my head to the screen. This was going to be fun...

**Author's Note:**

**Aha, I thought I'd set the scene for you guys in my prologue... Sorry it's so short... I promise the One-shot will be longer! What did you think? Was it wonderful, was it terrible? Let me know what you thought! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV:**

It'd been about an hour into the movie, and I could already see Ally start to tense up... It wasn't even at the scary part yet... All of a sudden, I heard a blood currdling scream from both the TV and the person beside me.

"Austin... I'm scared..." Ally said nervously, tapping on my shoulder.

"Come here..." I whispered back, opening my arms out for her.

She nearly knocked me over, snuggling into my chest. I let out a small chuckle and wrapped my arm around her. Slowly, I could feel her relax a bit more.

"Could you two _love _birds keep it down over there?!" Trish snapped angrily.

"Sorry..." I mumbled back. Trish can be really bossy sometimes...

Ally just giggled and continued to lay there in my arms.

Suddenly, the movie stopped... What was going on?

Trish got up and turned the lights on. "I can't watch my movie when you two are making funny noises!" Trish said, crossing her arms like a child.

"Sorry Trish, Ally got scared and I decided to comfort her..." I replied, gesturing to our current state.

Ally seemed to have noticed because she blushed and started to untangle herself from me...

"What are we going to do now?" Trish sighed. I guess she really wanted to finish that movie.

"Ooh! How about we play Truth or Dare!" Dez suggested.

"Dez... That game's for 3 year olds..." Ally complained.

"Come on Ally... It's not scary." Trish stated, and I nodded.

"Fine..." She mumbled back.

We all gathered into a circle.

"Ladies first.." I said, gesturing to Trish and Ally.

"Allright... Freckles, truth or dare?" Trish said, looking at Dez...

"Umm... Dare!" He replied happily. I don't think that was a good idea, considering it was Trish givng the dare...

"I dare you to ask Mindy out on a date..." Trish said smugly. This was going to be good...

Dez's face turned pale white. "Give me your phone..." He said to Trish. She just shrugged and handed it over.

He dialed Mindy's number. "Hello? Yes Mindy, this is Dez... Yeah... I was wondering if you wanted to...go on a date?" He asked nervously. Even though the phone wasn't on speaker, I could hear squealing coming from the other end. "Okay... Yeah, tomorrow at 8:00... Yes, see you there... Bye..." he hung up, glaring at Trish.

Trish just laughed. "Ally, truth or dare?" Dez turned to Ally.

"Truth?" She said unsurely.

"Have you ever had your first kiss?" Dez asked.

I could see Ally's face turn bright pink. "N-no" She squeaked back...

She's so cute when she blushes! Wait... What am I thinking... I only like Ally as a friend, right? I'm not sure anymore... I mean I like her smile, her laugh, her eyes...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ally's voice.

"Earth to Austin!" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Truth or dare?"

I had to think about this one...

"Dare!" I said, smiling.

It took Ally a second to think about this one...

"I dare you to call your crush and tell her you like her..." She said, her cheeks turning pink again.

It was now my turn to blush... I could feel my cheeks heating up...

"Um... O-okay..." Was all I managed to stutter out before I grabbed my phone and dialed Ally's number...

I put the phone up to my ear like I was going to talk to someone. Just then, Ally's phone rang. The lyrics to _Heart Beat _blared from her cell phone speakers. She glanced at the caller ID before her face turned pale white. "Um... Nevermind..." She said to me, grabbing my phone and hanging up.

"Ally, who was calling you?" Trish asked.

"No one?" She said, her voice raising in pitch.

Trish just shook her head. "I don't believe you..." Trish replied.

"Austin, can we talk?" She said, pulling me out the door.

"Yeah..." I said, following Ally downstairs.

She finally stopped, and turned to me.

"Y-you like me?" She asked, a confused expression on her face.

All I could do was nod...

"Austin... I think I like you too..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

I could feel a smile forming on my face. Suddenly, I had the urge to do something I never would have thought about doing before...

"Ally... Can I be your first kiss?" I asked.

When she didn't reply, I decided I should go for it...

I lifted her chin up, starting to lean in. She was a bit surprised at first, but soon leaned in too. Just as our lips were about to meet, we heard a loud voice from upstairs.

"Ally! Austin! Hurry up down there! I can't stand another second being alone with this nutcase!" Trish yelled.

"I guess we better get up there..." I said, heading towards the stairs.

Ally just nodded, and trudged up the stairs with me.

Getting a kiss from Ally was going to be harder than I thought...

**Author's Note:**

**What did ya guys think? Was it good, was it bad? Let me know what you thought! WOOT!**

**If you think I should add more (I think I should but I have no clue what else to add..), leave me a comment with your ideas please!**

***UPDATE*:**

**Guys, I had an idea on how to make this longer... I didn't want to just leave it with a happy ending right there... Haha, I'm evil aren't I? Give me a bit and I might be able to update later today or Friday... I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow :\**

**Well, stay tuned my lovlies! :) xxx**

**(Updated 8-7-13)**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV:**

"Ally, can I be your first kiss?" Austin asked shyly.

I don't know about that one... I mean, will it affect our relationship? Will we become a couple? There's so many questions going through my mind right now...

Austin lifted my chin up so I was looking him directly in the eyes. What was he doing?

He slowly started leaning in. I don't know what got into me, but I slowly started leaning in too... Our lips were about to connect when a loud voice coming from upstairs interrupted our moment.

"Ally! Austin! Hurry up down there! I can't stand another second being alone with this nutcase!" Trish yelled.

"We better get up there..." Austin said awkwardly.

I just nodded and started towards the stairs.

When we got back into the practice room, we all gathered back into a circle again.

"Okay.. Austin, it's your turn..." Trish said to Austin.

"Trish... Truth or Dare?" Austin asked.

"Dare!" Trish said excitedly. She never picks Truth... ever.

Austin thought for a second, and then said "I dare you to sit in Dez's lap the rest of the game.".

Trish gave Austin a death glare before going up to sit in Dez's lap.

"Okay um... Ally, Truth or Dare?" Trish asks, turning to me.

I didn't want to pick Truth again, but I also didn't want to take the chance with a dare either...

I decided to go for it.

"Dare." I say boldly.

Everyone in the room is staring at me with their mouths wide open...

Trish smiled at me mischievously "I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Austin." She replied.

I turned to Austin, who looked terrified at the thought. What was so bad about this anyways?

I gave Austin a puzzled look as he pulled me into the closet and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ally, Seven Minutes in Heaven is where you kiss/make-out with someone for seven minutes." Austin said frustratedly.

I froze. I get to kiss Austin for seven minutes?

"W-what!" I screech.

Austin just nods.

"What if something happens, how will this effect our friendship? Will this turn into anything more? How long do w-" I was cut off by Austin's lips connecting with mine.

At that moment, all my thoughts turned to a blur. All I could think about was how badly I wanted to kiss Austin. Soon enough, I kissed back. Our lips moving in perfect sync, sparks flying everywhere... It's just like I wanted my first kiss to be!

Then, Austin did something I wouldn't expect him to do. He roughly pushed me against the wall and kissed me a bit more passionately.

Without thinking, my hands went up to tangle in his hair as I put more passion into my kisses, my lips only leaving his when I needed more air. Why do humans need to breathe? If it was my choice, my lips would never leave his. We continued our little kissing game until the door swung open, revealing a gaping Trish and a very surprised Dez.

"Your um... Time is up..." Trish said.

We both blushed, climbing out of the closet.

"So, what do you guys want to do now? I was thinking of a few things we could do like..." Dez continued.

I didn't really pay much attention to what Dez was saying because my mind was still wandering off to the kissing session I had with Austin just a few minutes earlier. How does one simple thing make me go insane? I may never know the answer to that one... The one thing I knew the answer to was that I was absolutely in love with Austin Monica Moon, and nothing could change that. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay... So, just so you know why all the chapters were uploaded all at once... This is a story I wrote and published on WattPad... c: This story is still being written, so stay tuned my lovlies!**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


	4. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV:**

"I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with Austin." Trish replied smugly.

Hearing those words come from Trish's mouth almost gave me a heart attack... I get to make out with Ally? I love her to death, but I don't want anything to go too far.

I walked over to Ally, pulling her towards the closet and shutting the door.

She gave me a confused look and asked "What's going on?".

"Ally, Seven Minutes in Heaven is where you kiss/make out with someone for seven minutes." I replied frustratedly. She really didn't know what this was?

Her eyes grew as big as saucers. "W-What?!" She stuttered out. She must be really surprised by this...

"What if something happens, how will this effect our friendship? Will this turn into anything more? How long do w-" I cut her off by kissing her.

When our lips met, it was paradise. It turned out even better when she started kissing back. Sparks flying and our lips moving in perfect sync... What could be more perfect?

I pushed her roughly against the wall, kissing her more passionately. If this was the only time we were ever going to kiss, might as well make the best of it. She seemed a bit startled at first, but soon she kissed back with equal passion, her fingers roaming in my hair... It was perfect. Until Trish and Dez had to ruin it that is...

The door swung open, revealing a gaping Trish and Dez... Surprised.

"Your um... Time is up." Trish said awkwardly.

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I stepped out the door with Ally...

"So, what do you guys want to do now? I was thinking of a few things we could do like..." Dez continued, listing all of his ideas.

I didn't pay attention though... I was too focused on Ally..._ I just want to kiss her like that again, but I know if I did that, something would go too far... I don't want that to happen. Stupid horomones!_

I glanced over at Ally, who appeared to be lost in thought... I snapped my fingers in her face, which didn't seem to do anything.

"ALLY!" Trish screamed in her face.

"W-what! Sorry..." She mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Ally, what do you want to do now?" Dez asked.

"Umm... I think we should just call it a night?" She almost asked as if she was unsure.

Trish just shrugged, grabbing her sleeping bag.

"Okay! Let me go get my purple porcupine!" Dez said, clapping his hands excitedly and rushing out the door. He still kept that silly little porcupine Megan gave him? Weird... **(The purple porcupine Dez mentioned is from ****_Magazines & Made-Up Stuff_****)**

****_Buzz! _I felt my phone vibrate... I glanced down at the screen to see who gave me the text... It was from Ally.

_**Meet me outside Sonic Boom. Don't ask, need to talk.**_

I read the text over again... Why would she need to talk? I replied, saying I'd be out in 5 min...

"Hey umm... I'm going to go get some fresh air..." I said to Trish, scratching my head out of nervousness... I really didn't want one of our moments to be ruined again...

"Okay." She replied, rolling out her sleeping bag. "If you get back late, try not to wake me up..."

I just nodded and started heading downstairs. What did Ally want to talk about? Whatever it is it must be pretty serious... I emerged from Sonic Boom, seeing Ally waiting outside...

"Hey.." I greeted her.

"Hi." She giggled, walking over to me.

"So... What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked

"Us."


	5. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV:**

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked her.

"Us." She said seriously.

"Wait, what do you mean 'us'?" I asked, using air quotes.

"Our relationship!" She replied, starting to pace back and forth...

"Ally... If you want to become a couple, I wouldn't mind that..." I said, trying to cheer her up.

"No Austin, I don't want to date you! We already have a great friendship and I don't want to ruin that!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air in a frustrated manner.

"I just...Don't want anyone to get hurt..." She sadly mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"Why? How would you or I possibly get hurt?" I asked, lifting her chin up so she was looking me directly in the eyes.

"You wouldn't understand..." She mumbled, barely audible...

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand Austin!" She screamed, running off to God knows where...

How did I make her so upset? What did I do wrong? All these questions ran through my head as I tried to comprehend what was going on... Ally likes me, but doesn't want to date me because she thinks someone will get hurt... This makes no sense...

I tried to collect my thoughts as I headed back into Sonic Boom... I need a minute to get away from everything... Just then, I had an idea... The Practice Room!

I nearly ran up the stairs towards the Sonic Boom, only to find it locked... Wait, weren't Trish and Dez here earlier? I leaned my ear against the door to see if I could hear anything...

"Dez, how are we going to tell them?" I heard Trish ask.

"I don't know, we'll figure something out..." Dez said.

"Okay... Let's go to sleep and we'll think about it in the morning..." Trish said to Dez tiredly.

I heard footsteps, so I scrambled back downstairs... _So much for writing a new song... _I thought to myself...

What was it that they were hiding? All I knew is that I had to get to the bottom of it...


	6. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV:**

"You wouldn't understand Austin!" I screamed back, running off in the other direction. I didn't know where I was headed, but I knew it had to be awayfrom Austin... I continued to run, tears in my eyes, until I finally reached my house.

Rushing inside, I saw a glimpse of my dad in the living room. I froze.

"Ally, sweetie... What are you doing home so early?" my dad asked, leaning forward in his chair...

"I um... Got home sick..." I fibbed, turning to the staircase.

Fortunately, he didn't ask anymore questions as I headed downstairs to my room. Once safely hidden inside my room, I locked the door.

Collapsing to the ground, I let the tears run free... I wanted to date Austin, but I knew I couldn't... Someone always ended up getting hurt... Just then, I heard a light tap on my window...

_Probably just some trees... _I thought to myself...

_Tap tap tap! _I heard it again... I reluctantly went up to the window and opened it, peering around to see if anyone was there... Shrugging my shoulders, I went to the other side of the room to sit down on my bed...

I grabbed my special book from in between my mattress and started to write:

_Dear Song Book,_

_I like Austin. There, I said it... I don't just like him, I love him... Tonight, Team Austin played a game of Truth or Dare. Long story short, I got to kiss Austin! That part was good, but afterwards, he said that it would be cool if we became a couple... I don't think so..._

_I want to date him, I really do... The only thing that's stopping me is this... Love scares me. It's as simple as that. Every time I dated someone, they always ended up dumping me for a better girl... That's why I've learned not to fall in love, but I unfortunately broke that rule and fell in love with Austin..._

_-Ally Dawson_

"So, you're afraid I'll dump you for another girl?" I heard a voice ask from behind me...

I turn around to be face-to-face with Austin...

"H-How'd you get in here?" I stuttered out.

Austin just simply pointed to the window. "Your window was open..." He said sheepishly.

I nodded, patting the space next to me... He sat down, pulling me into a hug...

"You know, I'd never do that to you Ally... I care about you too much to ever do that..." Austin said soothingly, stroking my hair...

That seemed to calm me down a bit because I could already feel my heart rate go down...

"And..." He continued, "It'd be a loss if I did, because you're an amazing girl...".

I just sleepily nodded... I guess all that happened today made me pretty tired...

"Can you sing to me?" I mumbled drowsily...

"_There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..._" He quietly sang..

I could feel my eyelids starting to droop... "I love you Austin..." I muttered, before slipping into a peaceful darkness.

**Austin's POV:**

I slowly walked out of Sonic Boom. What were Dez and Trish hiding, and why would they have to keep it from us? Are they dating? Is one of them moving? All of these thoughts were crammed into my brain as I walked down the street.

My mind continued to wander, going over the various events that happend over the night. The game of Truth or Dare, the kiss, the talk... What was going to happen next? Isn't my life already crazy enough? I just wish everything would be simple... Nothing out of the ordinary.

Reaching the end of the block, I spotted Ally's house. Maybe she went home? It was a long shot, but I had to try it. I needed to get things sorted out with her...

Making sure no one was looking, I climbed over her fence with ease, landing on the grass gracefully. Luckily for me, her window was already open so I could slip in unoticed. Once I was inside, I notice Ally writing in her book... Creeping up behind her so she wouldn't see, I began to read what she was writing:

_Dear Song Book,_

_I like Austin. There, I said it... I don't just like him, I love him... Tonight, Team Austin played a game of Truth or Dare. Long story short, I got to kiss Austin! That part was good, but afterwards, he said that it would be cool if we became a couple... I don't think so..._

_I want to date him, I really do... The only thing that's stopping me is this... Love scares me. It's as simple as that. Every time I dated someone, they always ended up dumping me for a better girl... That's why I've learned not to fall in love, but I unfortunately broke that rule and fell in love with Austin..._

_-Ally Dawson_

I saw her put her pen down.

"So you're afraid I'll dump you for another girl?" I asked curiously. She should know that I would never do that!

Startled, she turned around to look at me. "H-How'd you get in here?" she stuttered, her voice squeaking.

I just pointed to her window "Your window was opened..." I said sheepishly.

She nodded in response, patting the spot next to her. I gladly sat down, pulling her into a hug...

"You know, I'd never do that to you Ally... I care about you too much to ever do that..." I spoke softly, stroking her hair.

"And..." I continued, "It'd be a loss if I did, because you're an amazing girl...".

I could feel her start to relax, her eyes slowly starting to droop... "Can you sing to me?" She mumbled drowsily...

"_There's no way I could make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..._" I quietly sang...

"I love you Austin..." She muttered absent mindedly, before her eyelids shut completely.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I feel like that was too short... Was that too short?**

**Heyyy guys! (: Sorry for the wait... I've had a pretty hectic week with school starting next week and all that jazz...**

**Sooo... What'd you guys think? Was it awesome, was it the worst crap you've ever read? IDK, let me know!****  
**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA! I've lost my mind -.-**

**I watched The Notebook and A Walk To Remember and never shed a single tear... I'm a cold and heartless soul XD**

**Heh, anyways... Enjoy the rest of your summer my lovlies and good luck in school!**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


	7. Chapter 6

**Trish's POV:**

"Hey Trish!" Dez yelled, bursting into the Practice Room.

"Hi weirdo." I spat back, rolling my eyes.

"Want to build a fort with me?" Dez asked, out of the blue...

"Dez... Forts are for 10 year olds..." I complained, going back to rolling out my sleeping bag...

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeee?" He whined.

"NO! If you ask again, I'll make your death look like an accident..." I yelled back at him. Dang, he gets on my nerves sometimes...

He gave me a scared look before grabbing some blankets and pillows to build a fort...

"Hey... Where's Austin and Ally? Normally they'd be back by now..." I asked, turning to Dez...

"Oh! Austin and Ally went outside to talk about something..." Dez mumbled, picking up a pillow to place inside his massive fort...

"Hey Trish...?" He asked. I noticed the nervousness in his voice...

"Yes?" I asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

"I um... need some advice..." He said, looking at his shoes.

"Okay... What do you need help with?"

"There's um... Someone I like, and I'm not sure if they like me back... I want to tell them, but I don't want to get rejected..." Dez mumbled, his cheeks turning red...

"O-Okay... Well, practice on me." I simply said, walking up to him.

He gulped... Why was he so nervous? "I um... I've liked you for some time now... and um... I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

"Sure Dez, I'd love to go out with you." I replied. I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my mouth...

His face suddenly lit up, and he did his little happy dance...

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? I think you're ready to ask her out now..." I said.

"Oh, but I just asked her out!" He exclaimed, looking at me expectantly...

"What! There's no way you could have asked her ou-" I was cut off by something warm and soft being pressed to my lips...

It took me a full three seconds to realize Dez was kissing me. I have no clue why I did this, but I start ed kissing back... _Why were fireworks going off in my mind? I wasn't supposed to like Dez! _I thought to myself silently as I continued to participate in this mini make-out session...

Finally, we pulled back, out of breath...

"Wait..." I started to trail off...

"What?" Dez asked, completely confused...

"If we're boyfriend and girlfriend..." I continued to trail off...

_How are we going to tell Austin and Ally? What does this mean? Will this relationship go any farther?_

All these questions were jumbled in my head as I stared at the red-head in front of me.

"Dez, how are we going to tell them?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know... We'll figure something out..." He mumbled in reply.

"Okay... Let's go to sleep and we'll think about it in the morning..." I replied drowsily. I was _really _tired from all that happened tonight...

I trudged over to the door, shutting the light off.

I walked back over to my sleeping bag, climbing into it... I could feel something next to me... What?

I turned onto my side, feeling around to try and figure out what this _thing _next to me was... I felt a pair of lips and giggled. It was just Dez.

He let out a soft chuckle, pulling be closer to him... I loved being in his arms...

I smiled to myself, sunggling deeper into his chest. This was paradise...

**Austin's POV:**

I looked down at the beautiful girl before me, sleeping soundly. She's so adorable when she sleeps! I wish we could stay like this forever... Everything was better when we were together...

I saw her beginning to stir, trying to snuggle deeper into me... If that was possible... She continued to mumble and say random things, still being mostly asleep...

Me being the idiot I am, lightly shook her awake...

She nearly rolled off the bed, hitting the hard carpet beneath us...

"S-Sorry..." I mumbled, blushing...

She slowly got up, glaring at me as she went to sit back down. "What time is it?" She asked curiously.

I looked down at my watch, "3:54".

She let out a small groan, laying her head back on my chest...

"What do you wanna do..?" She asked, lazily...

"Ally... It's 3:00 in the morning... What are we going to do in here?" I asked.

She let out a sigh... "All I know is that I'm not going to go back to sleep for a while..." She grumbled in reply.

I chuckled, wrapping an arm around her... "Well... We could go back to Sonic Boom and bug Dez and Trish..." I smirked.

"Austin. It's early in the morning, they're probably sleeping." Ally turned to look at me.

"That's the whole point of bugging them! Come on, let's go!" I said, dragging Ally towards the window.

She rolled her eyes at me and reluctantly opened the window, climbing outside.

I followed closely behind, making sure to keep up with her...

We finally reached Sonic Boom, opening the doors and heading inside the cool and air conditioned store...

I nearly yanked Ally's arm off, pulling her upstairs.

She gave me a quizzical look, before banging on the door.

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! School starts tomorrow! Wish me luck! If I don't make it out alive, I wanted to let you guys know I love you...**

**I have an idea for another part of this chapter, but that'd make it ****_realllyyyy longggggg _****and that'd just be a tragedy for me to have more than 2 pages on one chapter... JK, I'm just too lazy to write it all down right now '-'**

**Sooooo... Yeahhhhhh (:**

**Enjoying this book? Make sure to vote for this chapter and leave me a comment (:**

**About 2 of the votes this book has are mine, so I really feel embarassed -.-**

**ANYWAYYSSS... Spread the word about this book to your friends... Share it on Twitter, FaceBook, MySpace, email, anywhere you can...**

**If you're taking the time to read this... THANK YOU AND YOU ARE MY NEW BEST FRIEND :D**

**Okay, well, that's it for now... '-'**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


	8. Chapter 7

**Trish's POV:**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _What the heck is that noise?

_Bang! Bang! Bang! _I could tell Dez heard it too because he tightened his grip around my waist.

"Trish! Dez! I know you're in there! Open up!" I heard a voice, which must have belonged to Austin, shout from the other side of the door.

"Dez... It's just Austin, you can release me..." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked protectively.

"Positive." I replied, slowly getting up and walking to the door.

After turing the lights on, and checking on Dez due to the loud groan I heard behind me... I opened the door, to reveal none other than the famous Ally Dawson and Austin Moon.

"What do you _wannnttt_?" I complained. I really didn't want to wake up this early...

"We just wanted to see our two favorite friends on Earth!" Austin said cheekily, inviting himself in.

I heard Ally giggle, as she went over to sit next to Austin.

"Well, come see us some other time!" I snapped back, stomping back over to Dez who put his arm around my waist.

"Dez... Why are you um... putting your arm around Trish?" Ally asked awkwardly, pointing to Dez's arm.

He blushed and did his best to untangle his arm from around me.

They seemed to shrug it off, going into their own little conversation.

"Hey! Do you guys want to finish playing Truth or Dare?!" Dez exclaimed, earning a death glare from me.

"Sure!" Austin said, pulling Ally over towards us.

I sent a quick text to Dez...

**_I'll kill you later... 3 Trish_**

Once he read it, he looked petrified.

"Okay, so whose turn is it..?" I heard Austin ask.

Ally just simply raised her hand.

"Dez, Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Because I know you won't do anything bad..." Dez paused, glancing at me, "I choose Dare." He finishes matter-of-factly.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Trish." Ally replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

**Dez's POV:**

"Okay. I dare you to kiss Trish." Ally said to me, crossing her arms.

I panicked. If I kiss Trish... it might turn into more of a make-out session, if I don't... Austin and Ally might think there's something going on...

"Well? We're waiting..." Austin complained, looking at me.

I shot Trish a worried look, before crawling across the circle over to her.

I coudn't tell what she was feeling, mixed emotions in her eyes.

Cupping her cheek with my hand, I slowly started to lean in, pulling her face closer to mine. When our lips finally touched, I could tell she wanted more... Afraid of losing control, I abruptly pulled back, all my senses coming back to me.

Hiding this from Austin & Ally was going to be harder than I thought...

I heard Austin clear his throat, motioning to 'wrap it up'.

I awkwardly went back to my place next to Austin, glancing at Trish once in a while...

"Okay! Your turn Dez!" Trish said, clapping her hands loudly. She must want to move on...

"Um... This might be weird, but... Trish, Truth or Dare?" I asked, looking over at Trish.

"Truth?" Trish managed to squeak out nervously.

_She's so cute when she's nervous... _I thought to myself...

"Dez... Since when did you ever think Trish was _cute_?" Austin asked curiously. I must have said my thoughs aloud!

"Uh-Uhm..." I swallowed nervously, looking at Trish. She had a similar expression on her face; panic.

I'm guessing Austin and Ally had finally figured it out.

"Dez... We need to talk..." Austin muttered under his breath, nearly dragging me out the room.

Once safely outside the Practice Room, Austin turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Spill.".

"I'velikedTrishsincewefirstmetandwe'vebeenboyfrien dgirlfriendsinceaboutmidnight..." I spoke hurriedly.

"Okay. Spill slower..." Austin said, making hand gestures.

"I've liked Trish since we first met, and we've been boyfriend/girlfriend since about midnight..." I gulped nervously, looking down at my shoes.

He paused for a second, then his face brightened up almost immediately after...

"'ALLY... I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME, DAWSON! YOU OWE ME A KISS!" Austin screamed rather loudly, bursting through the door of the Practice Room.

What?

I heard a loud sigh come from Ally, as she kissed Austin's cheek while he beamed triumphantly.

"Woahhh... What do you mean she 'owes you'?" I asked, looking at Austin.

"Well, earlier tonight... Ally and I made a bet that you two would hook up sometime while our little sleepover was going... If I won the bet, I got a kiss from her." Austin explained, smiling.

"Sooo... You two knew that we liked each other?" Trish asked, starting to catch on...

"Yeah! It was _obvious..._ I just convinced Ally to come bug you two... If you two did 'hook up', we didn't want to find out Trish was pregnant a few weeks later..." Austin replied, scratching the back of his neck...

"'AUSTIN MONICA MOON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, SAME FOR YOU ALLY! DO YOU GUYS KNOW..." Trish continued to scream at them, probably waking every one else who lived near Sonic Boom...

I didn't really pay attention though... All I was thinking about (like always), was Trish De La Rosa... The girl of my dreams. We may have fights, but that's what makes us love eachother... It's just how we roll... And I'd never want that to change that...

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I kinda have writers block today... With 7 different periods and tons of information trying to be crammed into my brain at once, you tend to be kind of slow at coming up with stuff to write... Sorry it's so friggen short!**

**I've been addicted to this song called Pass Me By by (by by? LOL) R5.**

**"Like damn! You could be the one that can mess me up, you can be the one that'll break me. Damn! All them other girls said they've had enough, you can be the one that'll take me... I was solo, living YOLO, 'til you blew my mind... Like damn! You could be the one that can mess me up, I can't let you, can't let you Pass Me By!" -R5**

**See? It's addicting... **

**YOU DO NOT HAVE PERMISSION TO CONTINUE READING UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO IT...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done listening? Good.**

**I hope that was long enough for you...**

**OMG! So happy, I have like 300 something on WattPad and 3,000 something views on here! WOOT!**

**Keep up the good work!**

**If you excuse me, I'm going to find a Spanish learning app thingy for my iPod...**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**

***UPDATE like literally 20 minutes after this was published***

**OKAYYYY... So, I don't think I can think up chapter ideas and all that crud much longer... I'm impatient with this... I might just make an epilogue and call it good...**

**Thank you guys for reading... It means alot! :D**

**Love youuuuu!**

**PS: You'll know when I've finished this, because the chapter/part will be titled 'Epilogue'...**

**AHEHEHEHEEHEHEHHHHHH... If I don't update very fast, it's because ONCE AGAIN I HAVE TO REMIND YOU... School is now back in session and I do have to try and figure out how to navigate 7th grade... So, yeah!**

**Well, that's it. Enjoy. If I can, I might change this... Just a head's up...**

**Updated on: 8-22-13 **


	9. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV:**

"Okay! Your turn Dez!" Trish said, clapping her hands loudly.

"Um... This might be weird, but... Trish, Truth or Dare?" Dez asked, looking over at Trish...

"Truth?" Trish managed to squeak out nervously.

"She's so cute when she's nervous!" Dez said absentmindedly.

_Wait... What's going on here...?_

"Dez... Since when did you ever think Trish was _cute_?" Austin asked curiously.

"Uh-Uhm..." Dez mumbled nervously, glancing at Trish.

"Dez... We need to talk..." Austin muttered under his breath, nearly dragging Dez out of the room.

Once the door was closed, I turned to Trish...

"Trish, What's going on...?" I asked sternly, glaring at Trish.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllll..." She said, her voice raising in pitch.

"Come on Trish, I know something's up!" I replied, staring her down. I needed to figure out what was going on.

"Okay... So, Dez and I-" She was cut off by the sound of Austin barging into the room.

"ALLY... I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME, DAWSON! YOU OWE ME A KISS!" Austin screamed, marching up to me... Just what I expected.

I sighed, kissing Austin on the cheek while he beamed triumphantly.

"Woahhh... What do you mean she 'owes you'?" Dez asked, utterly confused.

"Well, earlier tonight... Ally and I made a bet that you two would hook up sometime while our little sleepover was going... If I won the bet, I got a kiss from her." Austin explained, smiling.

"Sooo... You two knew that we liked each other?" Trish asked, starting to catch on...

"Yeah! It was _obvious..._ I just convinced Ally to come bug you two... If you two did 'hook up', we didn't want to find out Trish was pregnant a few weeks later..." Austin replied, scratching the back of his neck...

"'AUSTIN MONICA MOON! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN, SAME FOR YOU ALLY! DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW RUDE THAT WAS?!" Trish complained, yelling at us.

"Oh, like that one time you made a bet with Dez that I wouldn't be able to write my own song?" I asked angrily.

"Oh yeahh... Kindergarden, Miss Myrum's class... You wrote _The Butterfly Song_... Good times!" Trish said, going off into space...

"_I could get your heart beat-beatin', I could get your heart beat-beatin' like that! You know..._" My phone suddenly started ringing. I looked down at the caller I.D.

**_Josh Simmons_**

My face turned white. "I um...Gotta take this..." I mumbled, stepping outside. I glanced down at the caller I.D. again. Should I really do this? I sighed, answering the phone call. What's the worst that could happen.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound happy.

"Ally! Guess what... I'm moving back to Miami!" Josh said cheerily into the phone. My blood ran cold.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, sorry, crappy chapter -_- Took me literally 5 minutes to finish '-' I needed a way to continue this book.**

**Who is this mysterious Josh guy? OOOOHHHHHHH! (Imagine me saying that in an eerily creepy voice that sounds ghost-like...)**

**I might be able to start writing tomorrow morning, if I get ready early enough. We have... LATE START! *crowd cheers***

**So, I don't need to be at my 1st period class until 9:25... AMAZING, RIGHT?!**

**I know... It's pretty friggen awesome! Sooooooo yeahhhhhh(:**

**I was thinking of continuing this in another book sometime soon, but YOU (yes... I'm talking to YOU in front of this computer/iPod/iPad/iPhone/whatever-other-electroni c-device-you-have screen...) get to decide when I should end THIS book...**

**So, choose from the chapter amounts below:**

**a) When I reach 10 chapters**

**b) When I reach 25 chapters**

**c) When I reach 30 chapters**

**d) I don't really care when you end this...**

**COMMENT/REVIEW (Depending on if you're viewing this on FF or WP...) and let me know what you thought!**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV:**

"Guess what... I'm moving back to Miami!" Josh said cheerily. My blood ran cold. Josh Simmons, my evil step-brother, was moving back to Miami? This can't be happening!

"That's um... great!" I finally replied, putting a fake grin on my face. "When are you um... getting here exactly?" I asked nervously.

"I'll be there in four hours exactly. Can't wait to see you little sis!" He replied. I could almost picture the sly smirk that was plastered on his face.

"I've gotta go... See you tomorrow maybe?" I fibbed, trying to get out of this phone conversation.

"Yeah! See ya!" He exclaimed before hanging up.

I stood there, frozen. Josh was really coming back? No, this couldn't be happening!

I slowly sank down to my knees. Josh Simmons. My abusive step-brother, was coming back to Miami. I have to be dreaming...

I pinch my wrist and wince. Nope, definately not a dream. I sit there for God knows how long, until I hear a door open.

"Ally... Are you okay?" I heard a voice that belongs to Austin, ask from behind me. I slowly shake my head, staring at the ground.

I hear a shuffling noise and feel an arm go around me. "C'mon Ally, cheer up! Dez, Trish, and I were going to watch _Mean Girls_! I know you love that movie!" Austin said, poking my side playfully.

"Austin, I don't feel like doing anything right now. One of my family members is coming back to Miami and I don't want anything to do with him." I said, looking him directly in the eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, pulling me closer to him. I shook my head. "Not right now... I promise though, that when I'm ready, you'll be the first I'll tell." I replied, smiling.

"Okay. Well, let's go watch the movie then!" He smirked, pulling me up. I gave him a peck on the cheek before walking back inside the Practice Room.

What we saw, didn't really surprise me. Trish and Dez were eating each other's faces off. What really surprised me is that they didn't even notice we walked in, or they didn't care.

"Let's just let them have their fun..." Austin suggested, yanking me back outside.

After he closed the door, I sighed. "Those two are crazy in love with each other, aren't they?" I smirked, turning to Austin.

"Just like how I'm crazy in love with you." He replied, pressing his forehead to mine. I smiled, before leaning in and closing the space between our lips.

He hesitantly kissed back, pulling my face closer to his. We went on a while like this, joking around and exchanging kisses. I almost forgot about Josh, until he showed up at Sonic Boom that is..

**Author's Note:**

**OMG! Louder is now buyable on iTunes! WOOOOOTTTTT! *fistpump* I bought it the day before and I kept obsessing over it... I'm obsessed w/ their song Forget About You... (:**

**This would be longer, but I felt bad about not updating so I just hurried in making this. I think Ally's encounter w/ Josh will be like... 3 pgs long? IDK! We'll see what happens.**

**Sorry I've been lazy and forgetting to update '-'**

**OH, and by the way! I'm probably going to delete my Back To The Future fanfic on Wattpad and start working on this Divergent fanfic I'm trying to write... (: Soud like a plan? Good.**

**Well, tell me what you thought! I really love the feedback I get from you guys. Keep up the good work!**

**I'm so proud of myself... I survived CTE Monday while using the bandsaw and I sucessfully made it out with all my limbs attatched to my body. If that doesn't say proud, then I don't know what does.**

**TTFN, ta ta for now!**

**-Cidney**


End file.
